Never Forget
by Kokoro-and-Rei
Summary: [Oneshot] What happened when Tidus left, and their feelings right before they parted. YunxTid R&R!


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OKAY? AHHHHHHHHHH!**

_A/N: Get your hankies ready peeps! My first FF fic. ---go easy! _

_Never Forget_

Yuna was sending her aeons... trying to keep the tears from falling. She had to concentrate. But her mind kept flying around, and thinking of **him**... and how he would leave soon. She had known for some time that he was going to go, but... now that it was drawing to a close, and that time was so near, she wasn't as together as she thought she would be. She had loved him, plain and simple. Although, no one could quite understand why. In a certain way, she could barely understand it herself.

_He's the first person, who made me truly smile. From the first day he met me, even if I was a "summoner" he treated me normal. Everyone else thought this was completely rude, but.... I liked feeling normal. He's so simple, and true, his blue eyes completely oblivious to the horrid things that surround us. He always knows what to say and what to do... and it's always just what I need. He's hyper, and happy, and always so optomistic of things to come that now... seeing him sad..._

Her feet stopped. He felt his hands go hollow, and saw them fade. He looked up towards her face, studying her deep blue eye, and bright green one. Her eyes... he always loved them. Even when they first met, he could get lost in them forever. She blinked and realized what he was silently saying, and shook her head fervently. He continued to stare, and she shook her head again.

He turned and ran towards the end of the ship, preparing to jump off. Everyone waved, and a small yelp flew threw the air. He turned, knowing she was running to him... His Yuna. He opened his arms wide, and dreamed of their last embrace. She would be warm in his arms, and they would cry. Then he would let go, and leave her.

She fell through him. A sickening thud split through the deafening silence that surrounded them. She fell through him. They're last hug... the last time they would ever touch... had been taken away from them.

Her cheek lay on the cold floor of the ship. She had dreamed that perhaps she could somehow beg the gods into letting him stay. She wanted to be in his arms for one last time... To truly embrace him... one last time... but, she couldn't. A tear slipped from her eye, and she got up, no emotion evident on her face. Her back was turned away from him. Seeing his face would only make her cry.

So she said the only two words that she could say. Anything else would have been a plea: "Please stay!" or "Don't go!". So she drew in a deep breath, and forced her lips to form the farewell words. "Thank you." Despite their simplicity, those words held all of her emotion, and gratutude towards him. It was her way of saying good-bye. Because, saying good-bye would have been too final. It would mean that they would truly never see each other again. And she couldn't face that, no matter how true it was.

When he heard her utter those words, his heart melted, and it felt as if he might too. He wasn't real, his life hadn't been real... but his love was. How could he not have existed? Why would the fayth's play such a cruel trick? But he couldn't understand what would never be understood. So he did the only thing he could think of. He walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her neck. It was a loose, and much too quick hug... but it was all he could do. He wasn't sure if she could feel him, but he felt her. He was trying to remember everything. Her feel, her face, her love, her scent... this would be they're final moments together.

She felt two warm arms across her neck, and leaned back slightly to feel his last hug. She was crying inside, about how it wasn't fair. _Where's our happy ending? Haven't we been through enough? Why do we have to suffer after already suffering?_ Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, as she felt his warmness leave her, and his arms left her neck.

"I love you." He whispered. It was so quiet, that only she could hear. He hoped that she had heard him. It was his last words to her. His good-bye.

When she heard those words, her eyes went wide, and she froze. She felt him walk through her, and saw his last grin. That boyish grin that was forever stained in her memory. She could draw it with her eyes closed she knew it so well. And she would never see it again.

He forced his mouth into his famous grin, and swallowed the lump in his throat. Then he jumped into the light, and became what he already was. Nothing.

She saw him leave, but remained stunned at his words. No cry escaped her lips, nor tears from her eyes. _He loves me... _she thought then, with a sickening realization, she corrected herself. _He lov**ed** me..._

Her friends, whom she had forgotten were there, slowly began to say things. She wasn't sure what they were saying but she knew they were making some sort of gestures towards her. Rikku had tears streaming down her cheeks, and Wakka was wiping his eyes. Even Lulu had tears in her eyes, but of course, they never fell. The only one dry-eyed... was Yuna.

That night, she sat staring at the sky. Memories flew back at her, and hit her like bricks. The tears that never came finally came to her, and she cried until she could no longer breathe. She would have rather gone through with everything, and died... rather than suffer through this pain. But she couldn't think that way. He would want her to be happy. He would want her to live her life, and laugh, and smile. So she tried.

Days after that, she was about to make her speech. Lulu found the young girl whistling repeatedly. _He told me he'd always come. He promised that if I whistled, he'd come. No matter what._ But everything remained same. So Lulu brought her to speak, and Yuna forced down the tears.

She said what she was supposed to say, and inwardly sighed as she realized that she was lying through her teeth. _I didn't defeat sin... **he** did. _Then without warning, she began to speak again. Her young voice, confident, and loud, said words that became well-known, and famous... to her, and everyone else. Her eyes shone brightly with sadness, and hope, and strength, as she smiled faintly.

"The dreams you had. ..And the friends you made...."

"Never forget them."

And she never did.

_A/N: Ah, I have always wanted to write an FF-X fic! And now I have! This is my alltime favorite game, and I've beaten the second one AND gotten the special ending but... I find that, leaving the ending the way it was in the first one is better. It just holds that bittersweet feeling that makes you happy and sad at the same time! Or maybe I'm just weird?! ::shrug::_


End file.
